


Oh dear Harle(y)en

by DreamingOfStarrySkies



Category: Batman - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abuse, Bisexual Harley Quinn, F/F, F/M, How Harleen became Harley, Mental Illness, Non graphic violence, also on fanfiction.net, freeform poetry, idk - Freeform, joker/Harley is not fucking goals, pure plant lesbian (hopeful), shes a fucking bi icon fite me, shitty poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOfStarrySkies/pseuds/DreamingOfStarrySkies
Summary: Harley's a big girl! She can handle herself! (She can't.) A short poem series documenting Harleen Quinzel's fall (or jump) from grace





	1. Chapter 1

Genius

Genius

Genius

They all called little, blonde Harleen,

A genius.

And she was.

Clever,

Sharp,

Witty,

A genius.

But she had a secret.

(scandalous)

She was

Damaged

Damaged

Damaged

But no one noticed.

She was little, blonde Harleen

(Harley to her friends)

A genius.


	2. Chapter 2

Harley (No, Harleen, she was a "Real Adult") was clever

Harl(ey)een knew what the rumours said.

A dumb blonde

"I heard she slept with her teachers."

They were all lies

lies

lies.

And there she stood.

Fresh as a daisy.

Eyes covered by glass(es) (but really, they were just glass)

Hair in a neat (read: adult) bun.

Standing outside the Big Girl Prison

Harley(wrong!) Harleen was ready


	3. Chapter 3

No one wanted him.

So the new girl got him.

(Years later they would lament in sad, regretful voices:)

"What a silly mistake we made."


	4. Chapter 4

She was prepared,

Or was she?

Harleen was prepared,

(she was a genius after all)

But Harley was not


	5. Chapter 5

Black eyes met blue.

And there was an explosion.

Butterflies in her stomach.

Or so she thought.

Somone should have told her,

They weren't butterflies.

But wasps.

When you play with fire,

Someone will always get burnt.


	6. Chapter 6

She was professional at first.

(It's how she'd been taught her while li(f)e)

"Hello, you can call me Dr Quinzel,"

She didn't know how soon that Dr Quinzel could/would be warped.

Warped.

Twisted.

Shortened (like her life)

but it wasn't a lie anymore. Isn't it worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have time, please shoot a review. I'd love to know how I could improve.


	7. Chapter 7

It took a while.

it took days/weeks/months

But slowly. The knife. Of insanity. Twisted. And.

C/r/a/c/k/s

began to show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it me or a these chapters getting smaller?


End file.
